Kristen Koenig
__TOC__ NOTE: This profile is done as a diary, and any entry in italics ''is not considered part of the entry Profile '''Name: '''Kristen Koenig '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthplace: '''Mistral '''Nickname(s): '''Kris, KK, The Valkyrie '''Height: '''177 cm (5' 8") '''Weight: '''64 kg (141 lbs.) '''Character Theme: '(Fearless by Petteri Sainio) Entrance Theme: ''(Now Or Never by Christoph Rauch)'' Battle Theme: ''(This Battle is To the Strong from Fate/Zero)'' Appearance If there is anything that I have in common with my brother, it's my black hair and grey eyes. Although, I do think the black hair on me--it goes down a little past my shoulders, and I do wear it in a pony tail-- looks a whole lot better than my brother (though he will never admit it, among other things). I have a slightly pale complexion, and my choice of clothing color doesn't really bring it out. I have a pair of light blue gloves, grey short sleeved shirt, white vest, and a mid length red skirt with a white trim with a grey belt (so don't get any ideas, boys). I also wear a custom pair of red and white trimmed boots. As far as what I wear for equipment, I don't have much on me (much like my brother). On my back, I carry a dual stage combat axe on my back (it's actually quite large). On my belt, I have a large pouch on my back for my small equipment. My gloves also double as a weapon, which raises quite a few eyebrows. On my right side, I have a holster for a small--but highly powerful, pistol that I have in a grey holster. Of course, my gloves and skirt have the family crest on them; because like my brother, I'm proud of the family I come from. Personality The only thing my brother and I share as siblings is just our hair, eyes and last name. Other than that, our personalities couldn't be more different. Unlike Aleks; I'm charming, quite a bit flirtatious (don't try going after me boys...you're not my type), and don't like to sit around too much. However, I can be just as intelligent as him, and my looks can get as many stares as Aleks does. And please, don't try to flirt with me the wrong way. Otherwise...I'm sure you know the number to the nearest hospital after I'm done with you. Weapons/Abilities My weapons choices are vastly different from the weapons choices that Aleks has in his arsenal. And many can surely testify as to how good I am with the arsenal that I have, as you'll now see: *'Battle Axe ('Freya'): '''A mid range Dual Purpose Axe Cannon (DPAC), it packs quite a bit of power for it's size ' 'and weight. The axe has a mid-length handle, so it has plenty of reach and cutting power, despite my stature. *'Pistol: 'It's a pistol that I keep as a last resort type weapon. I can aim and fire it pretty well, so don't think I can't shoot the damn thing. It's pretty powerful for it's size, so don't underestimate it like some people do. *'Gloves ('Grimm Tamers'): '''A pair of custom Heat Generating Metal Gloves (HGMGs) that, pretty obviously, generate heat. When active, the hand--except for the palm--gets covered in a layer of flexible metal that gets really hot, really fast. When at near full power, they can burn through most any material, and leaves a human victim with third degree burns. It does it job: shut's up the bad guys. Unlike Aleks' powerful Aura, mine isn't as powerful as his, but it still does the job for me. It allows me to block heavy attacks with a barrier, amp up the temperature of my gloves a few degrees, and puts some more cutting power behind my axe. Whereas Aleks' Aura glows a crimson color, mine glows a firey orange color when it is really out and active. Battle Style Aleks' approach to combat, in my mind, is just so tedious and bland: it's all brute force, brute force, brute force, with just a hint of strategic thought in it. Me, I only go with brute force after I have assessed the situation that is in front of me. Then, and only then, do I leap into the fray. For taking on the powerful prey, I use Freya to help me take them down. Its size, range and power help me gain an edge in combat. If the fight does get up close, I use my gloves to subdue any victim in my way (I mean, who would want to get their skin burned through?). And if it gets real desperate, a pistol to the face often provides a ready made solution to that problem. History Aleks and I...well, it's kinda complicated. We were born as fraternal twins (Yes, I was born 30 minutes before you were, you dimwit!), and got a little better treatment than Aleks did. I admit to having to literally live in Aleks' shadow for 17 years of my life, but that doesn't mean he was better than I was. He'll never admit it, but I was better than him in a few things when we were kids. And I was typically resentful when he was made heir to the family dynasty, and I was left in the shadows (I don't make the rules...it just happened). And when the time came to select our weapons choices, I made the unusual decision to use a battle axe instead of a sword. Of course, no one in the family questioned my decision. And when he was going to Sanctum, was was already ahead of him by two years, and his quiet jealousy showed. And now that we are both at Beacon, I feel that the rivalry is going to get more intense as we go. Author's Notes *Battle Axe ''Freya ''is named after the Queen of the Valkyries in Norse mythology *Weaponized glove design is credited to Flora (ThanuFia) :D *I'll explain the relationship between Aleksander and Kristen in any RP's. So read up on them when she is in one. Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Beacon Student Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character